from the fox hole to the beat
by pandamaster97720
Summary: this is an AU: where Nick was a solder in the Marines before he decides to be come an police offer where on the bus ride to the academe he meat Judy as they start their training will their friendship grow into something more or will the horror of Nick past prevent that
1. operation night holwers

From the fox hole to the beat

 **Hey guys this is my first Zootopia fanfiction so please go easy on me**

Chapter: 1 operation Night Howlers and a fresh start of a new life

It was a dark and shades night with only the mon lunate the dared sky in the middle of a jungle in an unknown place seven mammals dress in black camouflages three of them were wearing night vison goggles very close to them was an empty oil drum filled with a strange dark blue liquid. "Sir. Are you sure that we should do this?" said one of them in a quiet but worried voice then one with a rough and stiff and commanding tone, "Are you question my orders Wilde?" as Wilde replied, "No commander Bellwether sir!" "Good. Now pour the drug into the Enemies water supplies." As Wilde and two others went to pour the drug into the water supplies the others took a look out position, as one of them told the commander, "It is done commander." As commander Bellwether told his troop, "Good. Lest get out of here." As they star to leave one of the jungles inhibitive one of the platoon members was attack.

* * *

As Nick shot up in his bed in a cold sweet breathing heavily just for a moment remembering that he was back home and not in the Fox hole so to speak as he rubs his chest going over is dog tags inscribe with his name (Major Nicholas P. W.) as well of his some of his numerus scars as he mutter to himself "Dam! I had that dream again." As he looks on his calendrer and todays date is with a dark red circle ZPDA

"well it's time to make the world a better place." As he starts to pack up to go to the academy wondering if he would make a good police officer and if they would trust a fox police officer. As Nick headed to the bus station as he was waiting for the bus to show up, as the bus shows up it splash Nick with water as he mutter "Fuck." As the door open up as the elderly bus driver ask, "Hi are you" nick rolled his eyes "Nicholas Piberius Wilde?" as Nick told him

"yes sir." As he enters the bus and sits down next to a gray/ silverfish female bunny with deep violate eyes. As she ask him,

"So what makes a fox join the academy?" with curiosity as Nick replied back to her

"The same reason that a rabbit joins the academy" at this she got a little testy and ask,

"what do you mean by that fox!?"

"Nothing just meant that I'm here to prove that I am more than a sly and shifty fox. By the way the name is Nick Wilde." As he offers his paw to her as she reaches out and told him,

"My name is Judy Hops, and sorry about that it just all of my life defending my choice of occupation from my parents and my family for years" Judy said quite bashfully. As Nick told her,

"It's no big deal Judy trust me my mom and my sister weren't too happy when I told them I wanted to join the military." As he pulls out his dog tags with a proud grin "Zootopian Marine corps 3rd Division" as Judy gasp with shock and awed and said,

"You were a Marine?" as Nick look out the window and told Judy, "Looks like we are here." As Judy looked out the window she saw the Police academy singe coming into view as the bus came to a stop they got off and line up with the rest of the recruits. As the drill instructor came out a female pole bear shouted,

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP I AM DRILL INSTUCTOR CORA AND THIS WILL BE YOUR HOME FOR THE NEXT NINE MONTHS! ZOOTOPIA HAS TWELVE UNIQUE ECOSYTEMS WITHIN ITS CITY LIMITS. TUNDRATWON, SARHRA SQUARE, THE RAINFOREST DISTRIC TO NAME A FEW YOU HAVE TO MASTER ALL OF THEM OR GUEST WHAT YOU BE DEAD! NOW FOR LIVING ARANGEMENTS WILL BE THAT CABINS ARE TWO PER PERSON AND THEY ARE UNISEX I AM NOT HERE TO HOLD YOUR HAND FUCKING PAWS IF YOU WANT TO FUCK THEN JUST MAKE SURE TO BE UP BRIGHT AND EARLY OR GUESS WHAT YOU BE DEAD!"

As they line up to get there cabin number as Judy enters her cabin she finds out that none other than nick Wilde is her roommate as she told him, Well Mr. Wilde it looks like we are going to be roommates." As Nick told her, "looks like that carrots." Judy was thrown for a lope for a second, as she asks him, "did you just call me carrots?" Nick just tap the tip of her nose and smile as she blushes she told Nick, "Well in a rabbit society it is a term for endearment." As Nick starts to get a little fluster, "whoa sorry Judy I didn't mean to offend you I mean I ….." as he continue to rambling on but Judy stop me,

"its ok Nick I don't mind it remember I won't be perusing the rabbit stereotype anytime soon." As they get ready for bed they knew that tomorrow will be a long and hard day and they will need all the rest that they can get. As the sun rise on the first official day of training and as they expected the training was hard and intense as the drill instructor told her recruits, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS TODAY IS FIGHTING DAY BUT WITH A TWIST TODAY YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT ME WITH OUT GLOVES. I WANT TO SEE CLAWS OR GUESS WHAT YOUR DEAD. WILDE YOU'RE UP FIRST SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

as Nick got into the sparing ring as drill instructor Cora told him, "Are you ready fox?" all that Nick did was nod as the bell ring nothing happen as the drill instructor ask, "What's the matter fox trot to afraid?" all that Nick told her was,

"Oh no I was just taught that ladies should always go first." As the drill instructor did what nick wanted and she rush tours him as she shouted,

"YOUR DEAD FOX!" As she swung her fist at him he doges it and climes on her arm and hits right behind her right ear causing her to be thrown off balance and falling to the mat hard as he get off and offers her his paw and said, "Sorry mam but you never rush into a fight with an unknown opponent." As she accepts his paw and said, "BARLEY PASSABLE MAGGOTS AND FOX GET BACK IN LINE NOW EVERYONE HEAD TO THE MESS HALL AND EAT I'M SICK AND TIERD OF ALL OF YOU. EXEPTE YOU WILDE YOU STAY BEHIND." As the cadets head to the mess hall expect for Nick as he fallows drill instructor Cora in to her office as he looks around the office he recognize an old photo of at two member of his old platoon Morris as nick said in a said and quite voice

"Morris. Nicky." as Cora said to him, "That is right Nick Morris and Nicole Misha my brother and sister." As nick look at the photograph then back at drill instructor then back at the photo as Nick looks at her name plaque her desk and he saw it reads Cora Misha as Nick starts to breakdown in tears and told her,

"I am so sorry Miss Misha I try to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing I couldn't do to stop it." As he continue to shed tears right in front of here. As drill instructor Cora walk towards him and lay a hand on his shoulder and told him,

"its ok Nick you did what you could to save them and even though they are handicap they are home safe and sound thanks to you and you may blame yourself on what happen but no one dose so stop your crying already." As nick look up at her and wipe his eyes and told her, "thanks Cora for everything and I better get to bed I got a feeling that tomorrow is gonad be a long one." After that he left her office and head back to his cabin.

* * *

As the days fly one by one and Nick and Judy had push themselves against each other and forming a strong rivalry and friendship as well and one day they were all of them were in front of a building with no windows and told them, "ALLRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGETS THIS IS OBSTICAL COURES IS IN THE ROOM BEHINDE ME THERE ARE NO WINDOWS AND ONLY TWO WAYS TO GET OUT EITHRE YOU GIVE UP OR YOU MAKE IT OUT THE OTHER SIDE NOW GET GOING!" As Nick and Judy as well as the other cadets rush into the room. As run the course Judy trip and twisted her ankle as she cry out in pain Nick stop in his tracks and went to her and ask, "Carrots? Are you ok?" as Judy told him,

"I am ok Nick I think that I just twisted my ankle and I don't think I can get up." As Nick thought for a solution then he just grab her and start racing for the end at first Judy was shock but then she relied that nick care for her as he told her,

"No mammal gets left behind". As they reach the end Drill instructor shouted at them,

"YOU MAGETS ARE THE LAST ONES OUT RUNTS." As they look at each other not caring if they are the last one as nick told the drill instructor,

"Sorry Mam but a fellow cadet fell and I couldn't leave her behind. No mammal gets left behind Mam." As the day came an end Judy stared to relies that she had feeling for Nick as they enter their cabin Judy wonder on how to approach Nick about this she will tell Nick about this in the morning for now she needed the rest and it seems that nick had beat her to it as soon as she enters the cabin nick was already asleep and snoring very loudly as she settles in to her bed for a good night sleep wondering what will tomorrow will bring.

* * *

 **So what did you think of my first Zootopia fanfiction and don't worry I am working on the next chapter of kung fu panda alternet begging 3 so be on the lookout for both**


	2. Love found and some dark security revile

**Sorry if this wasn't in the first chapter this story was inspired by son of brokkr story out of the fox hole and onto the beat.**

* * *

From the fox hole to the beat

Chapter 2: Love found and some dark security reviled

As the sun rise on a new day at the on a new day of the ZPD academy and on the way to the mess hall Judy stop to ask Nick, "Hey Nick I had be wondering why did you stop and help me and I know you said that no Mammal gets behind but I want to know if you truly care for me."

As Nick look at her with a confuse and shock face as he answer her, "well carrots there is something about you that I can understand but now I might know now that I am in love with you."

As they lean into each other and kiss on another as they kiss they could feel each other's passion for each other as they separate they said at the same time, "I love you." As they look at each other with loving eyes and nick told her,

"As much as I love looking into your beautiful eyes we should get going to the mess hall."

Judy knew he was right as they walk to the mess hall to prepare for another day of hard training as the day went on and a long day of training is coming to an end and both Nick and Judy headed back to their cabin and get ready for bed. Once it was lights out for the cabins while Judy was sleeping peacefully Nick on the other hand was having a nightmare

 _It was a dark and shades night with only the mon lunate the dared sky in the middle of a jungle in an unknown place seven mammals dress in black camouflages three of them were wearing night vison goggles very close to them was an empty oil drum filled with a strange dark blue liquid. "Sir. Are you sure that we should do this?" said one of them in a quiet but worried voice then one with a rough and stiff and commanding tone, "Are you question my orders Wilde?" as Wilde replied,_

 _"No commander Bellwether sir!"_

 _"Good. Now pour the drug into the Enemies water supplies."_

 _As Wilde and two others went to pour the drug into the water supplies the others took a look out position, as one of them told the commander,_

 _"It is done commander." As commander Bellwether told his troop,_

 _"Good. Lest get out of here."_

 _As they star to leave one of the jungles inhibitive one of the platoon members was attack_. Three days later _Nick woke up not in his dormitory at the academy but at his base camp in the jungle with his platoon members as Nick walks up to Mores and he tells_

 _Nick, "Nick my brother I am well and today we have a real treat we have eggs and real milk none of that cheap or that REMs junk that they try to shove down our throats!"_

 _As Nick replied, "Yeah. But they don't spoil so easily, and also it is cost effective Mores and you know how brass are."_

 _As the rest of the platoon came out for breakfast a very loud bang came out of the distastes then everything at the base camp stats to fill up with smoke as Nick walk blindly through the thick smoke and smog trying to find his friends,_

 _"Mores, Nicky, Joe, Jeb, Sara, Joseph! Where are you guys!?" as Nick started to cough as he spotted Sara the units medic,_

 _"Sara are you ok?" as Sara look at him with a concern look but a one with gratitude,_

 _"Yeah Nick I am ok but what about you?"_

" _Yeah I am ok I think. But for now lest find the others fast."_

 _As they continue to look for the others first they found Joe and Jeb then Joseph then they all found Mores and Nicky but they were worse off than the rest of them as far as they can tell as nick yelled orders at the platoon,_

 _"Josephs! Call for a medical Evac for us."_

" _Sara! Help Mores and Nicky they need it the most at this point."_

" _Josephs, Jeb and Jeff secure the area and keep a look out!"_

 _As everyone did as they were told as Nick asks Josephs,_

 _"Josephs how is that Evac coming?"_

 _As Josephs answers him, "Evac ETA 5 minutes out."_

" _Ok keep me posted._

 _"Sara how is Mores and Nicky?"_

" _They are doing ok for now but we need that Evac soon."  
_

 _"Evac is 5 minutes out Sara just keep alive on till Evac gets and they can do a better job of helping them."_

 _As they wait for Evac Nick starts to feel a little light headed and feels a very warm and wet spot on his right shoulder and his right leg and his chest and he looks an them he is shock to see that he bleeding profusely as he world stars to go black he see that Jeb running at him and shouting his name then total blackness the next thing he knows that he not at their base camp but in a white room and next to him was Sara as he spoke in a week and horas voice, "Sara? Is that you?"_

 _As Sara look at him with shock but also great relief,_

 _"Oh Nick you are ok. We were all worry when you collapse as we had enough to worry about with Mores and Nicky being injured we were that you three wouldn't make it you as well as Mores and Nicky had quite a bit of shrapnel as well as some gunshot wounds while yours weren't as bad as the ones that Mores and Nicky got but they were still pretty bad and don't worry we are all going home very soon."_

As the sun rise on a new day Judy was the first awake and see that nick is still a sleep at first she thought he was just tire from the long weeks of training but something was off his breath were short and raged he didn't seem sick but this was very different from last night when she woke him up from his nightmare and that was concerning for her as she try to wake him up,

"Hey Nick it's time to wake up. Nick? Are you ok? Nick? Come on this isn't funny? Nick!"

As Judy rush to get help mainly their drill instructor hoping that Nick would be ok as she found drill instructor Cora and explain what was going on they both rush back to her and nick cabin and she see what is wrong with Nick and she had seen this with her siblings but this was on a whole different level and that once she got closer she sees some blood seeping from his old wounds as she told Judy to get the med kit while she try to wake him up,

"come on Nick I need you to wake up no your girl seems is very worry about you as well as I."

Nick slowly woke up and saw Cora next to him with very blurry eyes and asks,

"Cora what's going on?"

"It's ok Nick help is on the way. Just try to stay awake ok."

As Nick gave a small nod to her as Judy came back in with the med kit from the nurses station and rushes it to Drill Instructor and handed it to her as she helps Nick Judy ask her,

"What would of cause this Drill instructor Cora?"

"It could be numbers things Judy but I have seen this with my own siblings they both had serve with Nick."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yes and thanks to Nick they are still alive. I think I know why Nick it was some days after one of their mission they were resting at their base camp when they were attack both nick and my siblings were injured during that attack and I think that the memory of the attack made him scratch at his scars and made him bleed as well have a panic attack in his sleep, and I know this because it happens to my siblings every once in a while he should be fine."

As they continue helping nick with this Cora told Nick,

"I know it's going to be hard Nick but you have to tell someone about what happen. Now let's get you to a doctor."

As they rush Nick to the nurse's station and on the way Nick had pass out again so Judy and drill instructor Cora had to carry Nick though drill instructor Cora carry Nick more than Judy. Once they enter the nurses' station as they rush him to one of the spare beds as the nurse try to see what is happing with Nick. During that time Judy remember something that her drill instructor told her moment before "You said that you knew Nick before he came to the academy?"

As drill instructor replied,

"Yes I did. Nick and my two other sibling were in the same platoon together, they were the best of friends even today they still talk to each other."

"So what happen that cause Nick to act the way he did tonight?"

"I believe so. It could be what sent him and my siblings' home and the rest of their platoon home as well. It was after one of their missions they went on they were resting at their base camp when they were suddenly attack and they were injured badly. Nick got off relatively easy than my siblings did."

"You think this could be some sort of PTSD?"

"It is a real possibility Judy."

As they wait they soon found out that they had to transport Nick to the hospital for further treatment the nurse told them she could do so much for him here. As they called an ambulance for Nick Judy and drill instructor Cora knew it's going to be a long night for both of them. As the day drew on as Judy waited for Nick to done with the doctors and for they to let her into his room.

* * *

 **so what did you guys think of this chapter and don't worry I am work on chapter 3 as we speak and another reminder this story is base off** **Son of Brokkr out of the fox hole and onto the beat so expect some similarity between our stories.**


	3. dark secreats p2 and meet the family

From the fox hole to the beat

Chapter 3: dark secrets reviled part two and meet the family

* * *

As morning came closer and closer nick herd the melodrama and steady tone of BEEP….BEEP….BEEP ….BEEP as Nick came around and look at his surrounding too see that he is in the hospital and right next to him was Judy next to him in the very bed that he was in and it look like she hadn't wash her fur in weeks.

"Oh. I am so sorry for doing this to you Judy."

As the door open Nick saw that his and Judy's drill instructor came into the room and she sat in the chair close to Nick as she grab one of his paws and ask him, "How are you doing there Nick? You had given us quite a big scare at the academy."

Nick gave Cora a look of confusion as he asks, "What do you mean Cora? The last thing I remember is falling asleep and have a horribly nightmare of that dreadful day."

As Cora gave a quite sigh as she replied, "Nick late last night Judy came to in a frantic panic saying that you wouldn't wake up and that you hyperventilating in your we rush you to the nurse than it was her call to have go to the hospital for further treatment, a Judy has not left you side since you got here, and for the record Nick you have to tell her everything sooner or later on what happen during you time in the military or it will destroy you."

As Nick process on what Cora had just said in a sense she was right he needed to tell Judy about everything, "You are right Cora I do need to tell Judy everything but there are things that still haunt me to this day and I am not sure on how she will take it."

"If she truly loves you she will understand and will help you get through it trust me Nick."

As Cora got up from her chair the door opens up and a female leopard doctor and that was when Judy woke up and when Cora left the room, and saw that Nick was up as she shouted, "Nick! You're awake I was so worried about last night."

As she hugs him the doctor walk to side of his bed and she said," It's good to see you awake Major."

Nick had a look of confusion and asks, "Uh? Do I know you?"

As the doctor reach inside her lab coat and pulled out a set of dog tags that is when Nick recognize her, "Oh my gosh! Sara! Is that really you?!" Nick exclaimed as she rush to him and hug him as Nick recuperated the hug Judy got caught in the hug.

As Judy said while being squish by her mate and the female doctor "As much as you are glad of seeing Nick again but I don't know who you are!"

As they release Nick told her, "Judy this Sara she was the medic in our unit. Sara this Judy my girlfriend."

As Sara reach out to shake Judy's hand, "It's nice to meet you Judy."

As Judy responded, "It's nice to meet you too Sara."

As Nick cut in and ask Sara, "So Sara? How its bend? It has bend a good two to three years since I had last seen you."

"I have bent doing well these past few years. But to get down to business there is two visitors waiting for you saying that they're your mum and sister."

As Nick start to panic as Sara open the door to his room and a somewhat elder vixen with emerald light red fur and she wore a light burgundy dress with a lavender blouse, the younger vixen came in pushing herself in a wheelchair and she wore a Sailor Moon Anima t-shirt and a pair of rip jeans. As they both came to Nick's bedside

"Nick." The older vixen said with a gentle and kind voice that resonates throughout the room.

"Yes, mum?" Nick said with fear in his voice.

"Why don't you introduce us to your mate Nick? Please don't deny it she is basically drenched in you sent."

Judy at this point was heavily blushing when the older vixen had acknowledged her presents. Nick smiled and ran his paw through her fur.

"This is my mate Judy. Judy this is my mother Vivian, and my sister Aleah."

Vivian smiled as she sat in a chair next to Nick while Aleah wheeled herself to the other side of Nick. As Aleah told her older brother, "you had us pretty worried there brother after you left for the Marians we thought it would be the last time we saw you even though we didn't really support you heading into the military we understood why you did it."

As Judy asks Aleah, "I don't know if this is a touchy subject, but why are you in a wheelchair?"

"It's ok Judy it's not a touchy subject when I was younger I had a terrible accident that left me paralyze below the waist."

As Judy nodded, as Vivian as she came closer to her and Nick, "So tell me Judy dear how did you become Nick's mate?"

Judy had a look of downtrodden as she responds to Vivian, "I'm not his mate. I'm I don't really know what I am to him. I know I can't give him kits h...h...h…ee deservers to have an actual mate."

As Nick cuts her off, "Judy you ARE my mate. I don't care if we can't have kits we can always adopt. You had saved my life Judy. You ARE my Mate! Do you understand Judy? You are MINE!"

As Nick pulled her closer to him and gave her a gently hug. Vivian and Aleah smile and told her, "Dear, you are now a part of this family now."

As Vivian pet her head and spoke softly to Judy, "Judy dear, you are part of this family, and thanks for saving my son."

As Aleah concurred with her mother, "Thank you Judy for bring us back together and you are welcome into the family and that I consider you as a sister."

As they begin to leave Nick's mom place one last kiss on his head and wrap him in a deep hug and then his sister gave him a hug before heading for the door.

"Nick dear get better soon, alright? And oh by the way if you wait another 5 years to call us I will smack you upside of your head. Understood?"

Nick nodded as Vivian and Aleah left the room Sara finally spoke up, "Ok Nick, you can leave today but take it ease ok and maybe tell your mate what you have gone through. I know that you don't like to talk about it but you have to tell someone ok."

As Sara left the room leaving Nick and Judy alone Judy asked, "What did Sara mean by you telling me what have happen with you?"

As Nick look down with his ears folded back against his skull as he replied, "Judy in my past I have seen had, and done that I am ashamed of and have regret, I am just a broken sole for the first time in a long while I have someone that is a shining light in my life and that is you."

As Nick took a deep breath as he continued, "I had turned an entire town into blood thirsty monster and within that chaos I killed a kit."

As Nick started to cry and turn his head away from Judy in shame in hoping that he didn't have to look at her face of disgusted but only felt her soft paws and arms wrap around him as Judy spoke softly to him, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner Nick?"

"Because Judy I thought you would be afraid and ashamed of me."

As they hug it out Judy told him, "Nick. For the rest of our break you are coming home with me to meet my family. It seems only fair that you meet my family after I had already met yours."

"Ok Judy it I would love to meet your parents."

As they head out of the hospital and gotten Nick's car from his garage Judy was surprised that his car was a jeep Judy thought that Nick was more of a sport car kind of person but this was a surprised a good kind. As the engine roared to life and the radio came on to her surprised her that it was classic rock as they heading out towards Judy's Family farm as they drove off Judy was wondering what is there to nick that she doesn't know and how it will affect their relationship.

* * *

 **Sorry guys if this is late but I have bend busy with college and you know how that can get for those old enough to understand next chapter should be out fairly soon so keep an eye out for it. So until next time this is pandamaster97720 signing off and remember to read and review this and my other stories.**


	4. A stop at Dusty's

From the fox hole and to the beat chapter 4: a stop at Dusty's

* * *

As they were driving to Judy's family farm in Nicks' jeep as Nick as her, "So do your parents know about us. Right?"

As she replied, "Yeah they do, and they don't care as long as I am happy they could care less who I have as a mate." As they continue to drive Nick put his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze as he asks, "Are you happy Judy?"

Judy just told him, "Yes Nick, I am happy to be with you, but please don't have me get someone to help you it was terrifying enough as it was to get Drill instructor Cora."

"I know that I need help Judy and I glad that I have you to help me." Nick told Judy with sincere voice. Judy was touch by this as she brought his paw to her lips and kisses it as Nick smile ever so slightly as they continue down the dirt road Nick had noticed a billboard that was advertising for a diner about a mile away.

"Hey Carrots, are you getting hungry?"

Judy smile as he made his way to the diner. The diner was a somewhat small rest stop smack dab in the middle of the city and the burrows. The sign said Dusty's in bright red letters.

"Well this is a nice place." Nick said as he exited the jeep taking it easy as he went to the other side of the jeep and open Judy's door and help her out of the jeep and takes his paw and gave him a quick kiss. They enter the diner a husky about Nick's height lightly more fluffy than Nick. As he ask them, "Hi and welcome to Dusty's would you like a both or a table?"

"Can we get both please?" Nick asked the friendly husky. The husky nodded to them and took them near the back of the diner near the side wall and handed them menus.

"I am Gohan and I am your sever today. I recommend the Shrimp Scampi pasta or the grilled tofu with yellow curry with a side of stem vegies. For vegetarians I recommend the kale and roasted vegie salad with a honey glazed dressing. Is there anything that I can get you to drink?"

Judy smiled at the sever as she orders a coke while Nick order a Arnell Palmer. Gohan smile and took out his note pad and took their order down and heads off to the kitchen.

"So dad would like you to sleep with my brothers and Hanna will start the sessions tomorrow morning alright sweetie? I know that you don't like to talk about what has happen in your life but you need to tell someone besides me and get some help before it could get worse."

Nick just nodded his head and reaches out and grabs her paw like it was his lifeline.

"Judy I know I need this and I'm happy that I have you in my life. I don't know what would of happen to me if you weren't in my life."

Judy just smile as she teared up as she kiss him on the lips and then she gets up and sits next to him in the booth. Gohan comes back with their drinks as they order their food both of them got the special.

"Alright, I will be back with your meals." Gohan said with a kind smile as a tall and tan fur husky with bits of gray fur that look like dust and his eyes shine with joy came up to their booth he was wearing a Dusty's shirt and brown khaki pants.

"Hello, my name is Dusty and I am the owner of this diner I just wanted to come over and say hello."

Nick smile and shook his paw, "Hi, my name is Nick and this lovely lade is Judy. This place is absolutely wonderful Dusty and Gohan is an excellent and friendly sever."

Dusty smile and nodded his head quickly. As Gohan came over with their meals, Dusty put his arm around him and gave him a quick hug, "Yeah that is my little brother for you always happily greeting everyone."

Gohan smiled and placed their meals on the table.

"Enjoy your meals and I'm going to leave the check."

He tears off a piece of paper and leaves it on the table and walks off with his big brother leaving Nick and Judy to enjoy their meals. A Nick cut into his meal witch was the grilled tofu with yellow curry with a side of stem vegies and Judy got the kale and roasted vegie salad with a honey glazed dressing.

"Wow, this taste like my mom's cooking." Nick said as Judy dive in to her kale salad,

"Agreed this salad is to die for nick."

They happily enjoy their meals and paid their bill. They headed back to the jeep off to the burrows.

* * *

 **AN** hey guys so the name Gohan came to me form a YouTube called Gohan the husky. and sorry if this chapter is short so until next time guys.


	5. Nick meets the Clan part one

From the fox hole and to the beat chapter 5: Nick meets the Clan part one

* * *

It was nearing sunset when they arrived at the farm as they pull up to the farm. As Nick put the jeep in park and turn off the engine and they both get of the jeep there was two rabbits were sitting on the front porch. Judy ran towards the tall one with the overalls as she screams, "DADDY I miss you and I also miss you too mom so how is the harvest and….."

As she started to ramble on her parents just smile as they notes Nick in the back acting shyly while taking out their luggage out of the back of the jeep.

"Whoa, Whoa there Judy slow down and bring that boy over here we want to take a gander at him!" Stu said happily knowing that Judy was the same before she left for the big city.

Judy runs back to the jeep and grabs Nick by the paw and drags him over to her parents.

"Hey Carrots where is the fire I still need to get the luggage."

Nick said as her parents laugh at the sight of a rabbit tiny dragging a large fox.

"That can wait you silly fox you still need to meet my family then the rest of the family in the morning." Judy said as she drags him with very little effort towards her parents.

"Mom Dad this is Nick Wilde, my mate and partner." Nick stuck out his hand to shake hands with the family patriarch. Stu took out his paw and pulled Nick into a strong hug that he wasn't expecting.

"NONE of that now boy Judy has told all about you and while at first I was skeptical at first I can tell you that you are an upstanding young todd."

Nick blush heavily as he return Stu hug. "Thank you Mr. Hopps it means so much to me."

As this was happing a tall beige hare in a black pantsuit with a white blouse and dark green rim glasses walk over to Judy "so that is the patient?" Judy nods and turns to the hare "Yes Susan and thank you. I know that you are a very busy mammal and…"

Susan raised her paw to stop her rambling as she smiles "Judy there is no problem with this you are family it is the least I can do for you." As they discussed a time for Nick to meet her tomorrow as they said goodbye. Stu was still hugging Nick as all of this was happed her mother look at this lovely scene Bonnie had to interrupt them, "Alright Stu let the boy go they had a long day and need their rest if they want to be well rested to meet the rest of the family tomorrow."

As Stu release Nick from the hug, "Ok Bon."

"Judy dear do you still remember where the guestroom is? We had it made for you and for you mate."

As Judy nodded to her mother and as she and nick grab the suitcases and headed to one of the guestrooms as they got settle down in the guess room Judy told Nick that Susan wants to meet with him tomorrow morning and Nick was ok with this as they got settle in to the room and they made a plan for tomorrow is Nicks meeting with Susan then a meet and great with the rest of the family then lunch and they will discuss what will happen after their break and once they get on the police force.

"I know I had said this many times before but I love so much Judy and I am so thankful that you are here with me and have put up with everything that I had gone through since we meet."

"Nick I know that you love me and I love you too and to know what you had gone through so much by yourself hurting along the way makes me so sad Nick."

As she nestle in to his chest fur as both of them got in to bed and under the sheets that the very bed that they would be sharing for a month. As they fell in to a deep sleep and for the first time in a very long while Nick had sweet dreams of his mate that was sleeping next to him.

* * *

 **sorry for the long wait I have been busy lately and I will continue writing soon so keep an eye out for it and sorry for the short chapter the next one should be longer I hope**


End file.
